


Crossed

by White_choco0



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Porn, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_choco0/pseuds/White_choco0
Summary: Satan is not happy
Relationships: Main Character & Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 466





	Crossed

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not too experienced in different kinds of smut writing so forgive the hot pot of cringey-ness that is about to ensue. I always imagined Satan as a gentleman in bed with a liking to the dominant role but given that he's merciless when angered I tried to convey that as best as I could. Key words, "as best as I could" 
> 
> Hence criticism is very welcomed! 🙇🏻♀️ (I also didn't edit or revise this bc I am a lazy fuck)

You hadn't intended the current outcome to what you thought had been an innocent endeavor, however you were also finding it difficult to mind it at all. 

Your breaths were short and labored, heavy with the lusty anticipation of what would be the next thing that sent a flood of heat to your core. 

With a sharp gasp, your hips jolted against his, feeling excitement at his domineering words, "Did you think I wouldn't notice?" At his emphasis, the hold on your neck tightened. Your chin further raised in an effort to relieve some of the pressure but the more you struggled, the further his body pushed against yours and restrained you. "Sneaking into his room, sharing private meals, spending every hour of your day glued to his hip and yet," he spat his next words with an edge not shy of bitterness, "daring to walk into my quarters and share the bed with me." 

You tried to explain, knowing it'd only fuel his wrath, "Satan, you've misunderstood-"

"Don't lie!" You visibly jerked, holding back a moan at his menacing key. "I've seen the filthy way he eyes you, the way only I should be watching you. Yet you allowed it, allowed him to touch you, to whisper into your ear and treat you to meals multiple times-"

You cut in desperately--breathlessly, "B-but Satan! It never bothers you when you're other brothers do the same. Why is it different with Lu-mmph!" 

He had moved in on your lips at a speed unable to be seen by any human eye. Your words died instantly upon contact with his mouth, his tongue anything but gentle as he pushed you harder against the wall. 

When he drew away, your face was a colorful pallet of red and your eyes still half lidded from the delirium of his intense kiss. Satan hissed with venom-laced words, "Don't say his name!"

You muttered a pathetic apology, hardly sane from the desire driving you to madness. 

"You'll learn..." he said with a menacing nature ever present, "you'll learn the repercussions that come with crossing me" 

"Satan-" you had shouted as he ripped you away from the wall, with scarce regard for you, tossing you onto his bed whilst you were still a fair distance from it. You heard the springs squeaking in protest as you tried to regain your bearings. 

Everything happened too quickly to notice that you had been pinned to the bed, your profile pressed to the mattress as Satan thrusted his hips into your ass. You moaned in excitement when snaked his digits to your front and grabbed your neck, pulling you up to be flush against his chest. 

When the world stopped spinning, you were met with the sight of yourself exhibited on his floor length mirror, his head buried in the crook of your neck as you heard his deep inhales. 

"You'll learn to only know my name alone. I'll ensure that my existence is the only thing that ever occupies your mind. You will regret ever wronging me," your head lolled to the side when you felt his lips descend on your flesh. 

He sucked and pulled along the length of your neck, ripping the buttons off your blouse and shoving your bra down, disregarding the straps digging into your skin. His hand had roughly groped your breast, tugging harshly your nipples and then pinching them when he saw your eyes closed. 

He commanded that you watched his actions and you did, staring at the way he abused your body. The sight of his hands roaming around your body without inhibitions, pulling at your breasts, biting your neck, pushing his hips into your ass only turned you on further. 

A high pitched moan was ripped from your throat when his fingers suddenly pushed against your heat. He lifted the skirt of your uniform and grabbed both of your thighs, stretching your legs apart as your arousal was shamelessly displayed by the wetness on your panties. 

"Filthy woman," he purred after setting down your legs and dancing his fingers over the innermost side of your thighs, centimeters away from touching that which ached for his caresses. "Look at you, so pathetic and wanton for my touch." You hummed as he glided over the wet patch, squirming restlessly as teased you. "But you should know nothing ever comes easily, especially when you don't deserve it-"

"Satan, please!" You cried. "I beg of you. Use me as you will, this body is yours to use as you like! You're the only one I'd let touch me this way and the only one I want!" 

"Go on," he said, his eyes narrowed as he watched your helpless ones look back at his through the mirror. 

"You're leagues above him, he can't hope to compare." The more you praised him, the closer he inched towards your core and as you shouted his superiority over his brothers, you finally mustered the courage to say, "I only want you to fuck me. Please, Satan, please-oh" 

'O' shaped, your mouth released an array of erotic noises as his hand finally touched you. You were momentarily silenced as his hand on your throat came up to shove two digits into your mouth which you eagerly sucked on until they too were pulled away. Pleasure unraveled all across the expanse of your body as you felt his saliva coated fingers slip under your panties, thrusting inside you as his other assaulted your clit with circular motions and the occassional pinch. 

You slipped off your panties, being weary of his hands and arms and going about so quickly so as to not disturb his ministrations too much. When you caught sight of his fingers buried under the folds of your intimacy, you felt a different kind of excitement. It fueled your libido, hips grinding on his hand. "Oh Satan! Please!" 

You repeatedly cried his name out, feeling the tell tale signs of your impending release. When you were at your edge, feeling like you were on fire and ready to explode from the anticipation, Satan drew his hands away with a loud whine from you in wake of his actions. 

He pushed you forward, the buckle of his belt evidently unbuckled by the clanking sound behind you. His reflection looked concentrated, his shirt thrown off his head as he shoved away any last articles of clothing. 

Yours were still disheveled and you thought maybe part of your punishment would be to have to tell Lucifer to allow you to use the laundry machine a second time this week. 

Your thoughts were interrupted by the feel of four of his digits scooping up the sticky fluids freely spilling from your hole. You craned your neck just in time to see his hands coating his length with your juices before it was shoved into you. 

With a sharp cry, you were pushed forward from the force of his sudden thrust, head spinning from how quickly he set an unforgiving speed. He pushed your head down and slapped your ass cheek, leaving behind a painful sting. 

You don't recall the last time he decided to slap you, but wasn't anything you protested though. Lifting your ass, you called his name in time with his next smack. 

He must've been very upset since he was usually such a gentleman. Rough sessions were reserved for when you asked for them. Regardless, it was evident you were enjoying the rigorous and crass way he was handling you. 

You didn't have the time to cry his name out a second time, much less ask that he speed up, you were hurled off the edge without so much as a blink, groaning as you rode out your high. He continued to thrust into you, going all the way with every jerk of his hips, the sound of slapping skin and labored breaths the only thing filling the silence. 

When he came, he pulled out and as you guessed, spilled his seed all over your uniform. This load was particularly large as he didn't stop pumping himself for a good several seconds, your eyes shut as you finally felt the damp material of your soiled shirt stick to your back. 

You weren't wrong with your earlier intuition, while Satan rubbed your stinging flesh, he said, "Sorry if I was too rough" 

You were nodding, only half listening as he was removing your remaining, crumpled clothes, "Don't worry about it, I liked it..."

"That's why you still need to pay." He said as he wiped your back off with the towel on his nightstand. When he took you in his arms and slipped both of you under the blanket, he smoothed your hair away from your face and smirked, "You're going to have to find a way to wash that uniform without having Lucifer ask why you need to use the laundry machine a second time."

Once again you nodded, a little defeated but still in the afterglow of it all to care too much. You drifted away at some point to the gentle caresses on the small of your back, exhausted and spent but very satisfied. 


End file.
